Drowning in the Deepest Ocean
by Begundal Busuk
Summary: "Tidak ada yang salah jika kau memilih tenggelam di lautan yang terdalam. Tenggelam untuk bersembunyi dari semua yang telah menimpamu dari fajar hingga sore. Semua orang membutuhkan waktu itu untuk bertahan hidup". NaruSasu. DramaRomace. Mature Content. Waning Inside. Special for Apriyani601


Matahari terbenam memancarkan sinar oranye ke langit kebiruan. Lembayung terlihat di cakrawala. Oranye melebur bersama biru langit dan biru laut. Menciptakan lukisan indah dengan garis-garis alami buatan Tuhan. Semilir angin menyejukkan udara. Burung laut terbang riuh memanjakan indera. Lembut pasir putih menggelitik telapak kaki. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona matahari terbenam yang terlihat dari pinggir pantai. Menakjubkan. Hanya melihat bagaimana bola panas itu perlahan menghilang di kaki langit saja, mampu membuat dirimu menahan napas. Membayangkan bola panas itu adalah kau, tenggelam di lautan lepas yang dalam. Hanya imaji semata, tapi terasa cukup nyata.

Bagi orang lain, mungkin matahari terbenam hanya peristiwa biasa. Setiap hari, matahari pasti akan terbenam. Tenggelam di kaki langit yang tak terjangkau. Namun, bagi sosok yang masih berdiri di pinggir pantai saat ini, matahari terbenam diibaratkan refleksi kehidupannya. Ia, yang merasa bagai matahari, merasa sangat lelah untuk berdiri. Lelah untuk berjuang, sampai rasanya memilih untuk tenggelam saja. Menghilang dari kehidupan. Bersembunyi di bawah rasa takut yang luar biasa. Menyerahkan seluruh tubuh dan indera untuk digenggam erat oleh ketakutan. Dirinya yang asli, ikut bersama dengan matahari. Tenggelam dengan perlahan ke dasar cakrawala. Menyisakan sedikit sinar oranye.

Lembayung berganti dengan gelapnya malam. Pinggiran pantai hanya diterangi oleh cahaya seadanya. Sosok itu masih berdiri di pinggir pantai. Jemari kakinya bergerak meremas pasir pantai, merasakan kelembutannya di pori-pori telapak. Sepasang kelopak terbuka perlahan. Iris hitam pekat disambut gelapnya malam. Udara dihirup dalam. Mengisi paru untuk merilekskan diri. Bibir tipis terbuka sedikit, menghembuskan napas pelan. Pandangan tertuju pada kaki langit yang masih menampakkan sinar oranye sedikit. Dengusan sinis terdengar pelan.

Uchiha Sasuke, mengejek sinar oranye yang masih berjuang di kaki langit. Untuk apa sinar itu terus berusaha terlihat? Toh nantinya akan hilang juga. Dimakan dalamnya laut. Lalu, untuk apa? Tidak ada yang menolong. Enyah saja sekalian.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Drowning in the Deepest Ocean (c) Begundal Busuk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NaruSasu | Adult!Naruto x Teenage!Sasuke | MxM | DramaRomance| Mature Content | R18 | Implisit Lemon | Bad Language | maybe typo(s) | maybe OOC | special for Apriyani601**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Note : Sudut pandang akan diambil dari Naruto**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Usianya delapan belas. Kukenal dia dari kenalanku yang ternyata adalah saudara sepupunya. Uchiha Sai, nama kenalanku. Kami berteman baik sejak menengah atas. Walaupun aku dan Sai sudah berteman lama sekali, tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke. Sai juga jarang menceritakan keluarganya yang sangat terkenal itu. Aku hanya mengetahui nama-nama bagian dari keluarganya saja. Salah satunya Sasuke. Pertama kali aku melihat Sasuke adalah saat aku mengunjungi pesta pernikahan kakak sepupu Sai, Itachi. Pesta yang sangat meriah, sudah pasti. Acara diadakan di sebuah vila mewah pinggir pantai. Tempatnya luar biasa luas dengan pemandangan menakjubkan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengumpat dan mengutuk salah satu keluarga terkaya di Jepang ini.

Malam itu aku datang sendirian. Tidak ada Hyuuga Hinata yang menemaniku, karena kami sudah putus sekitar dua tahun yang lalu. Pesta berlangsung sangat meriah. Bukan hal yang baru sebenarnya. Keluarga Uchiha memang tidak pernah main-main jika menyelenggarakan suatu acara. Tujuan utamaku adalah bertemu dengan Itachi. Istrinya, Konan, terlihat sangat cantik dibalut gaun mewah berwarna marun. Usai mengucapkan selamat dan foto bersama, aku mulai seperti orang hilang. Pelbagai macam makanan disuguhkan. Bingung ingin makan apa, aku hanya mengambil gelas berisi anggur merah kualitas terbaik milik keluarga Uchiha.

Hampir setengah jam kuhabiskan untuk berkeliling. Mencari kenalan yang bisa kuajak bicara. Sialnya, semua kenalanku membawa pasangan. Bukannya mengobrol, mereka malah mengejekku di depan pasangan mereka. Sai juga datang bersama Yamanaka Ino, seorang model yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun. Tidak banyak yang bisa kubicarakan dengan mereka. Toh, aku juga memang tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berduaan. Merasa tidak ingin menjadi bahan bicaraan orang karena seperti orang hilang, aku memilih keluar dari ruang utama.

Vila keluarga Uchiha terletak di atas tebing. Jika ingin menuju ke sana, kita harus melewati jalanan yang berlika-liku dan banyak tanjakan. Sekitar dua meter dari gerbang utama vila, ada jalan lain yang mengarah ke pantai. Deburan ombak terdengar sangat jelas saat aku berdiri di teras depan. Jarak antara pantai dan vila tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan menurun yang berundak-undak.

Apabila dilihat dari laut lepas, saat ini vila milik keluarga Uchiha terlihat seperti titik kecil yang bersinar di tengah bukit berhutan lebat. Cukup terpencil menurut Sai, tapi sangat terpencil menurutku. Pemandangan dari teras depan sangatlah menakjubkan. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas ke arah pantai, karena di sana hanya terdapat dua atau tiga penerangan. Namun, aku bisa melihat semacam gubuk di sana. Berdiri kokoh ditempa angin kencang khas lautan. Gelas masih di tangan kananku. Sesekali kusesap cairan merah gelap di dalamnya. Lalu tiba-tiba aku menangkap objek bergerak dari arah gubuk. Tiga titik hitam yang kuyakini adalah orang, bergerak ke arah vila. Beberapa menit kemudian, tiga pria dewasa datang dengan berisik. Pura-pura tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka, kusesap lagi minumanku.

"Dia siapa sih? Masih satu kerabat dengan Itachi?" Salah satu dari ketiga orang itu bersuara cukup keras. Kupasang baik-baik telingaku.

"Entahlah. Mungkin tidak. Aib sekali kalau bocah itu benar-benar memiliki ikatan saudara dengan Itachi".

"Kau benar. Tapi kalau bocah itu benar-benar saudaraya Itachi, aku bertaruh Itachi pasti sudah menyicipinya duluan—hahahaha".

Ketiga orang itu tertawa melewatiku yang hanya bisa terdiam. Baru mendengar sedikit saja, aku bisa mengetahui apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan di gubuk itu. Seks di pinggir pantai yang sepi memang bukan hal yang baru, apalagi di tengah acara seperti ini. Aku yakin, dua dari sepuluh orang di sini akan menyingkir mencari tempat sepi dan bercumbu dengan ganasnya. Pun, aku juga akan seperti itu bila tidak datang sendirian.

Biasanya dalam keadaan normal, aku tidak akan pernah menganggap serius perkataan dari orang yang tidak kukenal. Namun, saat ini, entah dorongan dari mana, kuletakkan gelasku di meja kecil dekat pintu masuk. Tubuhku panas oleh gairah dan rasa penasaran. Jas hitam kulepas dan kusampirkan di bahu saat melangkah menuju pintu kecil di sebelah gerbang tinggi. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh asumsi-asumsi ketiga orang tadi mengenai _partner_ seks mereka. Kerabat Itachi? Berarti saudara Sai juga kan? Logikaku mengatakan bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga yang terhormat. Tidak mungkin mereka melakukan seks dengan orang seperti yang tadi. Namun, hati kecilku berkata bahwa itu mungkin saja.

Sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku tidak sadar sudah berada di undakan terakhir. Gelap sekali. Aku harus membuka lebar kedua mataku untuk melihat dengan jelas. Suara gemerisik saat sepatu pantofelku menginjak pasir putih menjadi teman jelajahku. Gubuk yang kulihat dari vila ternyata lumayan dekat dengan bibir pantai. Bangunan dari kayu terbaik itu berbentuk persegi dengan atap kerucut berhias daun-daun kelapa kering khas pantai. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, meskipun itu tidak mungkin. Jarak tinggal satu meter lagi, tapi tubuhku langsung bergeming saat mendengar suara asing dari arah gubuk.

"Kau teman orang-orang bangsat tadi?"

Aku diam. Cukup terkejut karena jenis suaranya sama seperti milikku.

"Ck. Kemari. Selesaikan dengan cepat lalu enyahlah dari sini, anjing busuk".

Tiba-tiba saja aku menyesal telah mengikuti hati kecilku yang penasaran. Ragu, aku kembali melangkah menuju gubuk. Mataku melebar saat melihat sosok yang ada di dalam sana. Telingaku ternyata masih berfungsi dengan baik. Kupikir saat mendengar suaranya, aku hanya salah dengar saja.

"Apa?" Tanya sosok itu dengan nada yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Aku menggeleng canggung. Sosok itu hanya bergumam lalu menepuk sisi kirinya yang kosong, memberi tanda padaku untuk duduk. Masih dengan keraguan, aku patuh mengisi ruang di sebelah kirinya. Aroma sperma tercium sangat jelas. Aku menoleh dan tercekat saat iris hitam itu mengamatiku.

"Kau bukan teman tiga anjing tadi?"

Aku menelan ludah, melegakan kerongkongan. "Bukan".

Sosok itu mendecih. Tangan merogoh sebungkus rokok dari saku celana yang teronggok di lantai gubuk, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sosok yang kuprediksi berusia sekitar tujuh belasan itu menawariku, tapi kutolak dengan senyum tipis. Mataku masih tidak lepas dari tubuhnya yang terekspos. Kemeja putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak membantu menutupi kemolekan tubuh putih bak porselen itu.

"Berapa usiamu, paman?"

Aku mengerjap. Malu karena tertangkap basah sedang memandangi tubuh bocah itu. "Ehm, tiga puluh".

Bocah itu hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. Kepulan asap melingkupi kami. Entah kekuatan sihir darimana, pandanganku sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari sosoknya yang menawan ditimpa sedikit cahaya lampu. Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya langsing dengan proporsi yang pas, kakinya jenjang telanjang, kemaluannya setengah menegang dengan sisa sperma melekat di bagian ujung, dan ada sedikit ruam di sudut bibir.

"Kenapa, paman? Mau menggauliku juga?"

"T—tidak. Aku kemari karena di dalam sangat membosankan".

Rokok dihisap dalam. Mata hitam memerangkap. "Hmm ... dan paman ke sini untuk bersenang-senang denganku?"

"I—itu juga bukan!"

Bocah itu mendengus lagi. Pandangannya beralih ke arah laut gelap. Ada sedikit sinar kesedihan pada mata hitam mempesona itu. Gugupku hilang. Rasa penasaran kembali menuntunku.

"Mereka itu ... siapa?"

Asbak bening di ambil dari sudut tiang gubuk. Rokok digencet pelan, mematikan bara. "Tamu yang bosan, seperti Anda".

"Tamu acara ini—

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Belum selesai aku bertanya, bocah itu menyelaku. Kulirik jam tangan yang melekat di pergelangan tangan. "Sebelas kurang lima. Ada ap—hei!"

Punggungku di dorong dengan keras hingga aku nyaris terjungkal ke atas pasir. Aku melotot jengkel. Mata hitam itu menatapku datar. Kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada putih. Lagi-lagi aku gagal fokus.

"Enyahlah, paman".

"Kenapa?! Karena aku tidak mau 'tidur' denganmu?"

Bocah itu mendengus sinis. Bibir tipisnya membentuk senyum merendahkan yang terlihat menyedihkan. "Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan _partner_ ku, paman".

"Lalu kenapa?!" Aku bertanya dengan suara keras. Ini tidak benar. Kenapa juga aku merasa harus berada di dekat bocah itu terus?

"Kalau paman tidak mau pergi, terserah. Sembunyi saja di balik batu itu," tunjuk bocah itu ke arah kananku. Ada batu karang besar di sana. Masih enggan untuk pergi, aku melangkah menuju batu yang ditunjuknya. _Anggur merah sialan_ , umpatku pelan. Baru beberapa langkah, bocah itu bertanya padaku.

"Nama, paman?"

Aku menoleh dan menjawab singkat, "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

Bocah itu tersenyum miring. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku melihat pancaran kesedihan dari mata hitam itu saat memandangku. "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke".

* * *

 **.**

 **-Drowning in the Deepest Ocean-**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya Sasuke. Usianya ternyata delapan belas, meleset satu tahun dari perkiraanku. Obrolan tiga orang yang kudengar satu minggu yang lalu di pesta pernikahan Itachi memang benar. _Partner_ mereka bertiga saat itu adalah kerabat dari Itachi. Bahkan adik kandungnya. Fakta itu tidak lebih mengejutkan dari hal lain yang kuketahui tentang Sasuke. Saat aku bersembunyi di balik batu karang, aku akhirnya mengetahui alasan kenapa Sasuke menyuruhku untuk pergi. Ia kedatangan 'tamu' lagi. Selama hampir satu jam, aku bersembunyi di balik batu karang dengan ereksi yang keras. Bunyi deburan ombak tidak bisa mengalahkan desahan manis Sasuke yang aku yakin sengaja ia keraskan agar aku dengar. Saat aku tidak kuat menahan ereksiku yang mulai membuat selangkanganku kesemutan, kubuka celanaku sembarangan dan kuusap kemaluanku sambil mendengarkan desahan Sasuke. Membayangkan bahwa orang yang sedang menggarap lubangnya adalah aku. Lalu saat itulah aku mendengar satu kata dari desahan erotis Sasuke yang membuat usapanku terhenti.

"Ahhn—Ayah!—lagiih!—uhhnn!—sodok lebih keras!"

Aku bergeming. Jantungku mencelos saat mendengar kata itu kembali terdengar berulang kali dari mulut Sasuke. Usapanku berhenti. Kemaluanku berdenyut sakit, tapi aku enggan untuk sekadar memegangnya. Pergulatan dua orang itu masuk pada babak terakhir. Lagi-lagi aku terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal menggeramkan nama Sasuke dengan penuh kenikmatan. Aku kenal suara itu, karena saat di pesta aku bertemu dengan sosoknya. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Itachi. Sepuluh menit setelah selesai, Sasuke memintaku untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Memastikan celanaku rapi seperti semula, aku berjalan menuju gubuk lagi. Sasuke sedang tengkurap dengan tangan terikat ke belakang. Matanya berair. Liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah. Napasku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melepaskan ikatan tali dan membantu Sasuke berpakaian.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak tahan untuk bertanya perihal Sasuke kepada Sai. Kuajak dia bertemu di _cafe_ terdekat dari kantor kami. Awalnya aku hanya membahas masalah pekerjaan. Bertanya hal-hal sepele yang biasa dibicarakan oleh rekan kerja. Sejujurnya aku sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada Sai.

"Ada apa?"

"Apanya?"

Sai tersenyum seperti biasa. Tangannya mengaduk kopi dengan gerakan pelan khas keluarga kaya. "Kau terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku".

Aku terkekeh. Inilah akibatnya jika kau terlalu lama berteman dengan seseorang. Ia akan dengan mudah mengetahui kebiasaanmu, bahkan sampai ke mimik wajah sekalipun.

"Ini mengenai pesta pernikahan Itachi," ucapku memulai pembicaraan serius. Sai meletakkan cangkir di atas tatakan piring, lalu bersedekap di atas meja tanda siap mendengarkan.

"Ada apa? Apa ada wanita yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Kekehan lagi, tapi aku menggeleng pelan. "Kalau yang kau maksud itu, apa ada orang yang membuatku tertarik, jawabannya adalah ... ya".

Sai mengangguk penuh minat. Iris hitam khas Uchiha berpendar tertarik, memberi tanda kepadaku untuk meneruskan.

"Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mendengar tiga orang membicarakan seseorang".

Kening Sai sedikit mengerut. "Terdengar sedikit rumit, lanjutkan".

Aku mengusap wajahku cepat. "Percayalah, ini lebih dari rumit dari yang kau bayangkan. Jadi, kudengar mereka habis 'main' dengan seseorang ... di gubuk pinggir pantai".

Sai masih antusias.

"Lalu, entah dorongan dari mana. Aku penasaran dan pergi ke gubuk itu. Singkat cerita, aku bertemu dengan _partner_ mereka. Kukira seorang wanita, ternyata anak laki-laki".

Sai masih tersenyum ramah seperti biasa, tapi aku bisa melihat binar di matanya sudah lenyap. Aku tahu, dia sedang menduga-duga siapa anak laki-laki yang kumaksud.

"Wah, kurasa seks dengan lelaki memang bukan hal yang baru lagi kan," ucapnya tenang. Aku mengangguk. Berusaha untuk tetap seperti biasa.

"Aku sempat berbicara dengan anak laki-laki itu," akuku membuat senyum Sai lenyap seketika dari wajah pucatnya.

"Kau apa?"

"Berbicara. Dengan anak laki-laki itu," kuulang ucapanku. Sai hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia raih lagi cangkir kopinya, menyesap pelan sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Kami sudah kenal sangat lama. Sai tahu kebiasaanku. Pun, aku tahu semua kebiasaannya. Gesturnya yang sedang menyibukkan diri, baik itu minum atau makan, saat obrolan serius menandakan bahwa Sai tidak peduli dan tidak mau tahu. Gestur penolakan.

"Sai," panggilku setelah cangkir kembali diletakkan.

"Ya?"

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah pucat Sai. Kali ini senyum palsu. Senyum yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku ingin kebenaran, walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menginginkan kebenaran dari keluarga orang lain.

"Aku bertemu Sasuke".

Sai terkekeh pelan. "Tidak mungkin. Anak itu sedang bersekolah di luar negeri, Naruto".

"Tapi aku mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri".

"Mungkin kau salah dengar. Ombaknya kencang sekali kan? Pendengaranmu mungkin terganggu saat itu".

Aku menggeleng. Kumajukan tubuhku mendekati meja yang menjadi pemisah.

"Sai. Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar jelas bocah itu memanggil paman Fugaku dengan sebutan 'Ayah'!" Aku mendesis. Menekan kata 'Ayah' agar Sai lekas menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepadaku.

Senyuman Sai kembali lenyap. Wajahnya datar. Aku tahu ia tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini, tapi aku ingin tahu! Aku ingin tahu kenapa Sasuke terlihat berbeda dari anggota Uchiha yang lain.

"Sai. Aku benar-benar bertemu dengan—

"Kubilang kau salah dengar ... Naruto".

"Demi Tuhan, Sai! Apa susahnya kau mengakui semuanya?!"

Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Pembicaraan ini terlalu bertele-tele dan membuang waktu. Masih banyak pasien yang harus kuurus. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk terus menghadapi keluarga Uchiha yang telah meracuni pikiranku selama dua minggu ini.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau tahu, Naruto? Apa yang dia perbuat padamu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bicara apa? Kau sudah mencicipi tubuhnya yang kotor itu?"

Aku mengerjap bingung. Sai masih menatapku datar. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia kesal padaku. Lalu tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu dari ucapan Sai.

"Dia?" Aku membeo. "Jadi anak laki-laki itu benar Sasuke?"

Sai mendecak sebal. Berpaling dari tatapanku dan memilih memandangi jalanan di luar _cafe_. Aku melirik sekilas dan melihat beberapa rekan kerja kami sedang berdiri di seberang jalan. Menunggu lampu merah. Kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul duabelas, waktunya makan siang. Sai membetulkan posisi duduknya, sedikit agak gelisah.

"Sai," panggilku berusaha menarik perhatiannya lagi. "kenapa Sasuke ... seperti itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sai melirik sekilas, lalu kembali mengamati rekan kerja kami yang masih menunggu lampu merah. "Kupikir itu bukan urusanmu, Naruto".

Aku mendecak. Sangat sulit untuk mengorek informasi dari seorang Uchiha. Pantas saja mereka makmur, tidak ada yang bisa membodohi mereka. "Kau tahu betul ini termasuk urusanku, Sai. Ini pekerjaanku. Dan pekerjaanmu, kalau kau tidak lupa".

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh".

"Nah! Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, Sai! Akan kubantu kau untuk menyembuhkannya," ucapku gemas. Dengusan kembali terdengar dari Sai. Ia menoleh, menatapku seolah-olah aku ini adalah anak baru _gede_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Menyembuhkan?" Tanya Sai dengan nada meremehkan. "kau ini kenapa, hm? Tertarik padanya? Biar kuberitahu satu hal, Naruto. Dia tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan. Dia parah. Aku sudah lama menyerah".

"Ha? Ap—apa—

"Sampai jumpa lagi, dokter Uzumaki".

"—HEI!"

Belum sempat aku bertanya, Sai sudah berdiri. Tas kerja berwarna hitam ditentengnya saat keluar dari _cafe_. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah pada beberapa rekan kerja kami saat berpapasan. Aku mengumpat cukup keras. Beberapa pasang mata menatapku dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan saat rekan-rekan kerjaku berjalan mendatangiku untuk bergabung, aku justru meraih jas dan tas kerjaku. Buru-buru aku melangkah ke parkiran kantor. Aku harus mengetahui semua kebenaran dari keluarga ini. Kebenaran Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Begundal Busuk-**

 **.**

* * *

Tiga hari setelah pertemuanku dengan Sai, aku memilih untuk kembali ke vila keluarga Uchiha. Instingku mengatakan ada sesuatu yang bisa kudapat dari sana. Pukul sembilan malam, aku tiba di vila. Terlalu larut untuk berkunjung, tapi aku tidak peduli. Hari ini pasienku cukup banyak, jadi aku baru menyelesaikan pekerjaanku setelah pukul tujuh. Perjalanan dari Konoha menuju Ame sekitar dua jam. Hujan deras mengiringiku saat sampai di depan vila megah itu. Seorang satpam mendatangiku dengan payung hitam. Ia tersenyum ramah. Kulirik _name tag_ yang bertengger di saku kemeja bagian depannya. Juugo.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aku tersenyum tak kalah ramah. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sai".

"Tuan Sai? Beliau sedang tidak ada di sini," jawabnya masih ramah. Sudut bibirnya sedikit berkedut. Aku bisa melihat aura waspada dan tidak percaya darinya.

"Benarkah? Tadi aku diminta untuk kemari duluan sih," ucapku. "ah! Aku teman kerjanya". Kukeluarkan kartu namaku kepada Juugo. Ia membaca sekilas lalu tersenyum lebih santai daripada sebelumnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Silakan tunggu di dalam dulu. Akan saya hubungi Tuan Sai".

Aku menggeleng sambil menerima kartu namaku saat ia mengembalikan padaku. "Tidak perlu. Akan kuhubungi sendiri. Terima kasih, Juugo".

Juugo mengangguk. Buru-buru ia membuka gerbang besar itu, memberi jalan pada mobilku untuk masuk ke pekarangan vila. Kuparkirkan mobilku tepat di sebelah mobil Audi hitam metalik dengan plat nomor yang tidak kukenal. Tidak mau ambil pusing, aku segera keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan perempuan membunguk menyapaku, bertanya aku ingin menemui siapa.

"Aku teman kerja Sai, kebetulan ada janji untuk bertemu di sini. Dia bilang aku harus menunggunya," jawabku dengan ramah sambil memperlihatkan kartu namaku. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu menggiringku mengikutinya ke sebuah ruangan.

"Silakan tunggu di sini, Tuan. Akan saya buatkan minum". Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Pintu ganda berbahan kayu kualitas terbaik itu ditutup dari luar. Aku menghela napas. Dalam hati meminta maaf kepada Sai karena telah menggunakan namanya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam vila keluarganya.

Ruangan yang kutempati adalah ruang tamu dengan perapian besar. Sepertinya ruangan itu biasa digunakan untuk berkumpul bersama anggota keluarga yang lain. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi oleh lukisan pemandangan dan foto silsilah keluarga. Hanya beberapa saja yang kukenal. Uchiha Madara dan istrinya tidak begitu aku kenal. Aku hanya tahu mereka dari berita dan cerita kedua orang tuaku. Pada bagian bawah foto Uchiha Madara dan istri, terdapat foto Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Ayaku cukup dekat dengan Fugaku, sehingga aku cukup mengenali paman dari Sai itu. Bibi Mikoto adalah wanita yang cantik dan baik. Ia meninggal saat aku berusia tujuhbelas. Lalu pandanganku tertuju pada foto di bawah Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto. Ada dua pigura, tetapi hanya ada foto Itachi. Satu pigura yang berada di samping foto Itachi dibiarkan kosong. Kudekati pigura itu lebih dekat. Pigura itu berbentuk oval dengan ornamen yang bagus. Aku berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat sedikit kertas di bagian dalam sisi bawah pigura. Kupikir pigura itu memang sengaja dibiarkan kosong. Namun, setelah melihat dari dekat, seharusnya ada foto di dalamnya. Seseorang dengan sengaja mengambil paksa foto itu hingga meninggalkan sisa di dalam pigura.

"Tuan Uzumaki?"

Aku tersentak. Pelayan yang tadi mengantarku ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Ia menatapku dengan pandangan curiga. Nampan dengan cangkir beruap panas dan sepiring camilan masih ia pegang. Aku tersenyum lebar, berusaha bertingkah biasa saja.

"Ah. Maafkan aku. Hanya sedikit penasaran kenapa pigura ini tidak ada fotonya," ucapku sambil mendekatinya. Pelayan itu masih bergeming. Terlihat ragu, tapi akhirnya meletakkan cangkir dan piring di atas meja berataskan kaca bening.

Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Silakan dinikmati Tuan".

Aku mengangguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Pelayan itu berjalan cukup buru-buru menuju pintu. Namun, tepat sebelum dia meraih pegangan pintu, kupanggil dia lagi.

"Bolehkah aku berkeliling?"

Kening mengerut heran. "Keliling?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Aku cukup bosan sebenarnya. Sai masih ada urusan dan akan sangat terlambat. Jadi ... berhubung aku belum berkeliling saat pesta pernikahan Itachi, aku bermaksud melihat-lihat sekarang".

Pelayan itu tampak ragu. Keningnya makin mengerut. Bibir digigit gelisah. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi saya—

"Aku tidak akan masuk ke sembarang ruangan untuk mengambil barang-barang berharga, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan. Aku hanya ingin melihat dekorasi vila ini saja," ucapku menyela. "kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin membeli sebuah vila".

Beberapa menit, pelayan itu hanya bisa diam. Namun, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. Menitip pesan untuk tidak menjelajahi lantai dua. Aku mengiyakan sambil tersenyum. Mengucapkan terima kasih dan menunggu pelayan itu pergi. Kulirik jam dinding mewah. Sembilan lewat tiga puluh. Tidak ingin pulang lebih larut, aku mulai melakukan investigasi terselubung. Vila ini sangat sepi. Saat aku keluar dari ruangan, tidak ada seorang pun yang kulihat. Aku berjalan dengan perlahan. Sesekali berdecak kagum melihat interior yang menakjubkan, meski saat pesta sudah kulihat berulang kali.

Aku berhenti di depan tangga mewah berwarna putih gading dengan pahatan yang mengagumkan. Perasaanku tergelitik untuk menjelajahi lantai dua. Peringatan pelayan itu justru menambah rasa penasaranku. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, kupijaki undakan itu perlahan. Berdoa dalam hati agar tidak ada pelayan yang melihatku naik. Saat kakiku menginjak karpet berwarna merah di lantai dua, kuhembuskan napasku perlahan. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah menahan napas selama menaiki tangga.

Lantai dua terlihat biasa saja, kecuali interiornya yang tak kalah mengagumkan dari lantai dasar. Koridor di lantai dua di dominasi oleh warna merah. Berbeda dengan lantai dasar yang lebih dominan warna putih-emas. Sekian kalinya, aku mengutuk keluarga Uchiha yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, kujelajahi lantai dua secepat yang kubisa. Ada perasaan was-was saat berkeliling. Tidak ada yang tahu kan kapan pelayan bisa datang dan memergokiku?

Baru saja melewati kamar keempat, aku sudah dikejutkan oleh suara pintu terbuka. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu itu terlihat terkejut melihatku. Pun, begitu juga denganku. Aku mengumpat. Mengusap dadaku yang berdebar. Sosok yang membuatku hampir gila itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, masih memandangku dengan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini."

"Hmm ... jalan-jalan?"

Sasuke mendengus. Pintu kamar dibuka lebih lebar. Ia sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, memberikan ruang lebih luas. "Masuklah".

Aku berkedip tiga kali. "Hah?"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin dipergoki pelayan sedang jalan-jalan di lantai dua ... masuk".

Sebenarnya aku ragu mengikuti perintahnya. Tapi ucapan Sasuke memang ada benarnya. Apa jadinya bila seorang pelayan memergokiku sedang jalan-jalan di lantai dua? Bagaimana bila mereka menghubungi Sai dan akhirnya mengetahui bahwa aku menyelinap masuk? Ck. Tidak ingin pikiranku benar-benar terjadi, kuikuti perintah Sasuke untuk memasuki kamar itu. Kamarnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Drowning in the Deepest Ocean-**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya Sasuke. Bocah lelaki dengan tubuh semampai yang menggoda. Harus kuakui, aku sedikit menyesal telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat pintu ditutup dan dikunci oleh Sasuke, entah kenapa perasaanku menjadi sedikit tidak enak. Tiba-tiba gugup melanda diriku. Kulirik Sasuke yang berjalan santai menuju ranjang ukuran _king_ miliknya. Terlihat sangat santai dan nyaris tidak peduli saat aku—yang notabene adalah orang asing—berada di dalam kamarnya. Sasuke duduk bersila, bantal di atas paha. Ia raih ponsel dari meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Sadar jika sedang diperhatikan, ia menatapku datar.

"Duduklah di mana saja. Anggap kamarmu sendiri".

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi kupilih untuk menarik kursi kayu yang dekat dengan meja belajar dan kududuki. Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya pelan. Sibuk lagi dengan ponselnya. Aku yang canggung dan gugup, diabaikan begitu saja. Berusaha menyamankan diri sendiri, kusibukkan diriku juga. Mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jas, aku menemukan banyak sekali pesan dari Sai. Rata-rata hanya bertanya mengenai keberadaanku dan tidak kubalas satu pun. Biarkan saja. Aku masih marah dengannya.

"Kekasihmu?"

Aku mengangkat wajah. Mendapati Sasuke sedang mengamatiku. Ponsel sudah kembali di meja. Ia hanya bersedekap, kedua siku bertumpu pada bantal. "Hah?"

Decakan terdengar. Tangannya bergerak menunjuk ponsel yang masih kugenggam.

"Oh. Bukan. Bukan kekasihku," jawabku lalu mengunci ponsel, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku jas.

"Oh, ya?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Ada binar aneh di mata hitamnya. "Rata-rata _partner_ ku akan menjawab seperti itu".

" _Partner?_ "

Ia mengangguk pelan. Bantal di letakkan di atas ranjang. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berjalan pelan ke arahku. Gugupku datang lagi.

"Ya. _Partner_ ... seks".

Aku menelan ludah. Tubuhku sedikit kaku saat Sasuke memilih duduk di atas pangkuanku. Kedua lengannya yang putih melingkar tak tahu diri di leherku. Wajahku mengeras. Jantungku berdebar. Melihat kegugupanku, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai aku harus memandang bibirnya untuk memastikan penglihatanku.

"Sebentar lagi kakakku kemari," ucapnya membuatku melotot ngeri.

"Itachi?!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Satu setengah jam lagi sampai".

Aku mengumpat. Hendak berdiri tapi kedua tangan Sasuke menahan pundakku. Tubuhnya semakin mendekat. Pinggul bertemu pinggul. Aku bisa merasakan ereksinya di perutku.

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

" _Shit!_ Menyingkir dari tubuhku".

Aku mendelik marah. Wajahku diusap dengan gerakan sensual. Wajah tampan itu mendekat. Aku bisa merasakan wangi _mint_ dari napasnya. Tubuhku terasa panas. Sialan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau ... bagaimana?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Mencoba merilekskan tubuhku. Berhenti meronta seperti perjaka dan berusaha untuk sabar. Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke hanya bocah delapan belas tahun. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan kekerasan pada bocah sepertinya, jika jalan damai masih diberlakukan.

"Apa maumu?"

Bibir tipis itu melengkung, membentuk seringai paling menawan yang pernah kulihat. "Kau".

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Memasang wajah datar, kucoba untuk masuk ke dalam permainannya. "Ah, ya. Kau ingin disodok".

Ia terkekeh. Bukan kekehan yang menyenangkan, karena ia menatapku datar. "Ya, disodok olehmu".

Aku menyeringai. Kuusap pinggangnya yang lebih ramping dari dugaanku. "Berapa lama kau tidak disodok, hm?"

Tubuh menggeliat di atasku. Ia usap leherku pelan. Wajahnya semakin dekat. Ia berbisik di samping telingaku dengan sensual. "Satu minggu. Dan apa paman tahu alasannya?"

Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Mencoba menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyerang bocah yang sibuk menggeliat di atas pahaku. Menggesek ereksinya dengan kemaluanku yang setengah keras.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Seringai menawan hadir di wajahnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak melepas kaus hitam ke sembarang tempat. Tubuh yang seingatku putih mulus itu kini dipenuhi oleh lebam biru, bahkan keunguan. Banyak bekas gigitan dan cambukan. Garis merah keunguan melintang di antara puting merah mudanya. Aku terperangah. Gairahku melambung, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalurkannya pada Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin.

"Naruto ... kau keras".

Pandanganku tiba-tiba menjadi kabur. Bayangan mengenai Sasuke sedang digagahi oleh ayahnya sendiri berputar di dalam kepalaku. Desahannya. Jeritannya. Berdengung di telingaku. Suara cambukan beradu dengan jeritan panjang Sasuke. Hanya imaji liar, tapi terasa nyata sampai kurasakan tubuhku menggeletar. Pikiranku terlalu fokus untuk menahan gairahku sendiri. Aku lengah. Wajahku terasa basah. Sasuke menciumi wajahku dengan sensual.

"Bedebah".

Bibir yang sedang menciumi pelipisku itu bergerak, membentuk seringai imajiner yang hanya bisa kubayangkan. Sasuke tak berkomentar. Aku yakin dia tahu bahwa aku sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menyerangnya. Sepasang tangan membelai dadaku perlahan. Masih dengan jas menempel di tubuh, tangan nakal itu melepas dasiku. Kancing dibuka perlahan. Sasuke bersiul saat dada bidang kecokelatan terpampang di hadapannya.

Aku menghela napas saat kedua tangan itu bergerak membelai kulitku secara langsung. Seperti dugaanku, keduanya bergerak ke pusat dada. Memilin putingku perlahan dan mengusap-usapnya. Bermain dengan gairahku. Aku menggeram pelan. Menatap mata hitam itu dengan gairah. Lalu aku menggeleng. Teringat apa yang harus kulakukan pada bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menelan ludahku, menjernihkan kerongkongan yang kering. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa".

Sasuke menatapku beberapa detik, lalu mulai menjilati telingaku. Mataku terpejam. Berusaha untuk tetap fokus. Membayangkan buku-buku tebal kedokteran tentang kejiwaan yang semalam kubaca. Membayangkan sebab-akibat dari rusaknya kejiwaan seseorang. Semuanya berputar-putar di dalam kepala. Lalu tiba-tiba, aku teringat ucapan Hinata, mantan kekasihku. Teringat masa indah saat kami bercinta. Ia akan mendesah di bawahku. Menyebut namaku dengan kasih. Membuatku—sebagai lelaki—bangga karena bisa memuaskannya. Namun, seminggu kemudian, ia akan bercerita padaku. Betapa ia merasa tidak nyaman saat aku tiba-tiba menjadi tidak fokus. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuat pikiranku teralihkan. Ia merasa sedang bercinta dengan boneka seks. Walaupun aku tidak tahu dia sudah pernah mencoba atau belum.

Kira-kira seperti itulah kondisiku sekarang ini. Hanya pasrah saat Sasuke mulai mengecupi dadaku. Menjilati putingku yang tegang. Sementara kepalaku sedang memutar ulang paragraf-paragraf di dalam buku.

"Sasuke".

Putingku dihisap kuat. Ia melirik sayu. "Hm?"

"Kenapa kau ingin kusodok?"

Kepalanya menghilang dari dadaku. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Bibir basah yang sejak tadi membasahi wajah dan dadaku itu bergerak. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja".

Ia diam beberapa menit. Sebuah keuntungan untukku karena di saat ia diam, aku bisa mengontrol gairahku. Ereksi mulai mengendur.

"Karena aku ingin".

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Inilah tujuan utamaku. Mengeruk sesuatu dari bocah delapan belas di hadapanku. Merasa gairahku sudah kembali normal, aku mulai meraba punggung telanjangnya. Berusaha membuatnya rileks.

"Berapa kali biasanya lubangmu disodok?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku tidak ingat".

"Kau suka saat lubangmu disodok?"

Diam lagi. Kuamati seluruh ekspresi wajahnya. Datar seperti biasa, tapi rahangnya mengeras. Jelaga itu menatapku dengan perpaduan binar yang aneh. Aku melihat gairah yang besar, tapi disatu sisi aku melihat ketakutan dan sedikit kesedihan.

"Siapa _partner_ pertamamu?"

Beban di pangkuanku menghilang. Sasuke berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Meraih kaus hitamnya dan memakainya lagi. Lalu ia berbalik, memandangku seperti pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Kau datang bukan untuk menggauliku, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. Ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kemeja masih berantakan, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Bukan. Bukan itu alasanku untuk nekat datang kemari".

Keningnya mengerut. "Kau ... menyusup?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Ada perlu apa sebenarnya kau kemari?"

Kekehan terdengar. Tidak ada lagi panggilan 'paman'. Wajar, dia memanggilku paman karena ingin menggodaku. Om-om mana saja—yang normal sekalipun—akan luluh bila dipanggil paman oleh bocah baru _gede_ dengan menggodanya. Pun, aku masuk hitungan.

"Aku ada perlu denganmu".

"Untuk?"

Aku diam beberapa detik. Kutatap jelaga itu dalam. "Membantumu".

* * *

 **.**

 **-Begundal Busuk-**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya Sasuke. Bibirnya ranum. Lidahnya hangat menggoda. Iris hitamnya sangat memikat. Mengikatku untuk terus menatapnya. Aku tidak lupa dengan godaannya. Ingatan itu masih terus mengendap di dalam kepalaku. Berputar-putar saat pagi hari. Mengiringi imaji liarku saat muncrat mendesahkan namanya. Sudah seminggu sejak pertemuan keduaku dengan Sasuke. Aku telah memberikan kartu namaku padanya. Menitipkan pesan agar menghubungiku kapan saja bila ingin cerita, sebelum aku diam-diam pergi dari vila Uchiha.

Senin pagi, dua jam sebelum makan siang. Ponselku bergetar, tepat setelah pasienku keluar dari ruangan konsultasiku. Panggilan masuk. Nomornya tidak kuketahui. Saat kuangkat, suara baritone yang sangat kukenal terdengar menggelitik telinga.

"Bisa bertemu?"

Aku mengulum senyum. "Bisa. Hari ini?"

"Ya. _Cafe Ichi_ , siang nanti".

Aku mengangguk. Hal yang bodoh karena Sasuke tidak mungkin bisa melihatku. "Baiklah. Dua jam lagi jam makan siang".

"Hmm. Sampai bertemu di sana".

Sasuke menutup duluan. Senyumku mengembang lebih lebar. Untuk pertama kalinya, setelah aku putus dengan Hinata, aku menjadi tidak sabar menunggu jam makan siang. Bukan karena lapar perut. Tapi karena lapar mata.

Dua jam terasa sangat lama ketika aku merasa bersemangat. Berulang kali aku terus mengecek jam tanganku, sampai pasienku bertanya apakah aku ada keperluan. Tindakan yang sangat tidak profesional. Kuhentikan kegiatan itu dan menguatkan diri untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Melirik jam tangan. Orang yang bersabar pasti akan mendapatkan balasannya. Setelah dua jam menunggu dengan sabar dan menyakitkan, jam makan siang telah tiba.

Kuambil jas abu-abuku yang tersampir di kursi. Senyum hadir di wajah. Kulirik jam tangan—lagi. Duabelas tepat. Aku tidak tahu Sasuke akan datang jam berapa. Tidak ingin terlambat dan membuat bocah itu menunggu, kuputuskan untuk langsung berangkat saja. Toh, _Cafe Ichi_ memang cukup jauh dari kantor. Kuambil kunci mobil dan bersiap untuk menemui Sasuke.

Beberapa kali aku berpapasan dengan rekan kerjaku. Nara Shikamaru, salah satu rekan dekatku, mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama. Kutolak halus dengan alasan sudah ada janji. Ia mengangguk paham. Mungkin ia mengira aku sedang ada kencan dengan wanita. Saat sudah berada di parkiran, aku bertemu dengan Sai. Ia baru saja sampai ke kantor.

"Kunjungan?"

Sai menggeleng. "Bukan. Urusan keluarga".

Aku mengangguk paham. Saat aku membuka pintu mobil. Ia berjalan mendekat. Matanya berkilat penuh selidik.

"Makan siang?"

"Yap".

Ia mengangguk pelan. "Tumben tidak mengajakku dan Shikamaru".

Aku terkekeh. Sebuah pernyataan yang sudah kutebak. "Tidak. Sudah ada janji dengan seseorang".

Keningnya mengerut, penuh keingintahuan. "Hinata?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sai. Aku dan dia sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak mungkin janji makan siang dengan istri orang".

Tawa khas dari Sai terdengar. Semenjak kejadian di _cafe_ beberapa minggu yang lalu, hubunganku dengan Sai memang tidak berjalan mulus. Aku masih kesal dengannya. Pun, sepertinya dia juga lebih sibuk dari biasanya.

"Lalu siapa? Teman kencan baru?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Mengangguk mantap. Sai menatapku tidak percaya. " _No fucking way!_ Siapa wanita kurang beruntung itu?!"

Aku tertawa hambar. Sai akan jantungan saat mengetahui siapa yang akan kutemui. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Saat aku memacu mobilku keluar dari parkiran, Sai hanya menatapku jengkel. Senyumku merekah. Puas telah membuatnya jengkel. _Oh, akhirnya kita satu sama,_ pikirku.

Perjalanan menuju _Cafe Ichi_ memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit. Jalanan macet luar biasa. Salahku karena memilih jalan yang salah. Saat aku memasuki _cafe_ , suasana _cozy_ menyambutku. Seorang pelayan mendatangiku. Kukatakan bahwa ada seseorang dari meja nomor 10 yang menunggu. Pelayan itu mengangguk, memintaku dengan sopan untuk mengikutinya. Jauh dari perkiraanku, Sasuke memesan ruang _private_ untuk kami berdua. Ia datang dengan kemeja biru kotak-kotak hitam dan jins. Khas remaja. Aku tersenyum saat mata kami bertemu.

"Ruang _private_. Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu", ucapku saat pelayan meninggalkan kami berdua. Persiapannya sangat rapi dan tersusun. Makanan dan minuman sudah tersaji di meja.

"Aku tidak mau ada yang mengganggu pembicaraan kita", ucapnya seperti membaca pikiranku.

Aku terkekeh. Meraih es kopi dan menyesapnya pelan.

"Jangan membaca pikiranku, Sasuke. Itu pekerjaanku".

Dengusan terdengar. Ia menyesap minumannya sendiri. Beberapa menit, kami hanya diam. Aku terlalu lapar untuk memulai pembicaraan. Pun, Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa menyela saat aku makan dengan lahap. Percayalah, sebelum bekerja, mengisi perut adalah pilihan yang tepat. Kuteguk cairan hitam dingin itu sampai tandas. Baru saja gelas itu menyentuh meja, Sasuke sudah membuka suara.

"Jadi ... apa maksud dari perkataanmu saat itu?"

Aku tersedak. Tidak menyangka ia akan langsung bertanya ke inti. "Uhuk! P—pelan-pelan, Sasuke. Aku baru saja selesai makan".

Sasuke mendecak. Terlihat kesal dan tidak sabaran. Ia memilih diam. Menungguku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Biar lebih mudah untuk menjelaskan. _Let me ask you something_ ," ucapku pelan usai mengusap sudut bibirku dengan tisu makan. "bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Kau bilang ingin membantuku. Membantuku dari apa?"

Kami bertatapan. Hitam jelaga bertemu dengan biru laut. Aku bersedekap di atas meja. Siku menyentuh lapisan kayu. Kutatap dia dengan intens.

"Dari semua masalah yang mengganggumu".

"Aku tidak punya masalah apapun".

Aku tersenyum mafhum. "Ya, kau benar. Biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Aku banyak menemui orang yang menganggap tidak memiliki masalah apapun. Anak-anak, orang tua, remaja—khususnya. Tapi kau tahu, Sasuke? Itu adalah bagian dari perlindungan mereka. _Self defense_ ".

Sasuke menyipit. Rahangnya mengeras. "Maksudmu aku berbohong?"

"Tidak," aku menggeleng. "bukan itu maksudku".

"Lalu apa?"

"Mereka—atau kau. Mari kita sebut 'kau' saja, karena ini memang menyangkut dirimu—menanamkan sesuatu di pikiranmu, bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tidak memiliki masalah apapun", jelasku sepelan mungkin. Aku tidak mau membuatnya tersinggung dan lari. "tapi jauh di dalam dirimu—di dasar hatimu—kau memiliki masalah yang, mungkin saja berat. Itulah gunanya aku di sini. Mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?"

Aku diam beberapa detik. Memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. "Karena itu adalah pekerjaanku".

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. Ia bersandar sambil bersedekap.

"Apa aku harus membayarmu?"

Giliranku yang terkekeh. "Apa semua Uchiha seperti ini?"

"Ada Uchiha yang kau kenal?"

"Siapa yang tidak kenal Uchiha? Semua orang pasti kenal nama itu," ucapku, terkekeh sendirian. Sasuke hanya menatapku datar. Aku berdeham. "aku kenal dengan Sai. Teman baik".

Diluar perkiraan. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia kesal. Matanya menatapku tajam. Apa? Aku salah menjawab? Bahkan ini belum masuk ke acara inti.

"Oh. Aku mengerti. Dia yang menyuruhmu?"

"Siapa? Sai? Tidak".

Sasuke mendecak. Ia menoleh ke samping. Enggan untuk menatapku. Mungkin saking jengkelnya.

"Dengar. Sai tidak menyuruhku. Ini murni atas keinginanku sendiri", ucapku dengan serius. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Sasuke lagi.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tahu sendiri orang seperti kami perlu percaya padamu untuk membuka diri".

 _'Orang seperti kami'_. Secara tidak langsung Sasuke telah mengakui bahwa ia memang memiliki masalah. Cukup besar atau bahkan sangat besar. Memang hanya asumsiku, tapi jika melihat kondisinya sekarang, aku menjadi yakin. Aku berdeham. Otakku berputar mencari kata-kata yang sanggup membuatnya percaya padaku.

"Jujur saja, Sasuke. Aku tidak punya alasan khusus melakukan ini," jawabku hati-hati. Kami bertatapan lagi. "saat pertama kali bertemu, aku benar-benar tidak mengenalimu meskipun aku berteman baik dengan Sai. Aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kau adalah adik Itachi. Banyak sekali yang membuatku terkejut. Terutama kondisimu sekarang. Aku tahu kau ada masalah. Dan entah kenapa, aku ingin membantumu. Aku ingin membuat bebanmu ringan, walau hanya sedikit. Aku ingin menjadi tempat di mana kau bisa berbagi segalanya padaku".

Hening. Kami hanya bertatapan untuk beberapa menit. Aku tidak berani memanggil namanya. Sebab aku tahu, Sasuke sedang berpikir. Ada gejolak batin yang sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Lalu saat pandangannya meredup, aku tahu dia telah memilih.

"Semuanya terjadi saat aku berusia lima tahun".

* * *

 **.**

 **-Drowning in the Deepst Ocean-**

 **.**

* * *

Ini adalah imaji yang kudapat saat Sasuke mulai bercerita. Aku hanya diam. Membiarkannya menceritakan luka terperih di dalam hidupnya. Usia Sasuke lima tahun. Kronologi di mulai saat ibunya—Bibi Mikoto—meninggal dunia. Sasuke yang masih berusia muda sangat terpukul. Ia menyalahkan dirinya. Dulu, saat aku datang ke pemakaman, aku hanya dengar Bibi Mikoto jatuh. Kepalanya terbentur benda keras hingga membuatnya gegar otak berat. Namun, dibalik jatuhnya Bibi Mikoto, ada Sasuke yang ikut berperan.

Sore hari, di vila keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke bermain di pinggir pantai. Pantai yang sama saat kami bertemu. Ia bermain ditemani oleh Bibi Mikoto. Saat matahari mulai terbenam, Sasuke ingin mengajak ayahnya untuk melihat indahnya matahari terbenam bersama-sama. Bibi Mikoto setuju. Sasuke yang terlalu bersemangat, berlari terlebih dahulu menaiki undakan menuju vila. Saat terdengar suara bedebum yang keras, Sasuke berhenti lalu menoleh. Bibi Mikoto, yang tadi berlari mengikutinya di belakang, terpeleset dan berguling ke bawah. Darah merembes banyak sekali. Sasuke yang terkejut hanya bisa diam. Garis Tuhan tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dari sisi atas undakan, Fugaku berdiri, bermaksud menyusul untuk bermain bersama. Selanjutnya yang Sasuke ingat adalah Fugaku menatapnya tajam.

Bibi Mikoto mengalami koma selama satu minggu. Gegar otak. Seluruh keluarga berduka. Sasuke selalu menangis di dalam kamar. Fugaku tidak berbicara padanya sama sekali. Beberapa hari kemudian, Bibi Mikoto berpulang menghadap Tuhan. Hidup Sasuke terasa berputar. Sakit luar biasa. Kehilangan Ibu sekaligus ayahnya yang tidak peduli padanya. Kesalahan dilimpahkan pada Sasuke. Ketidakadilan yang harus dirasakan oleh anak lima tahun.

Sasuke melanjutkan cerita. Sasuke lima tahun, berganti menjadi Sasuke tujuh tahun yang pendiam. Fugaku masih tidak bicara padanya selama dua tahun. Ia diacuhkan. Sasuke semakin merasa bahwa kematian Bibi Mikoto memang kesalahannya. Aku terus mendengar ceritanya. Sasuke sedikit ragu, tapi saat melihat betapa seriusnya aku mendengarkan, ia kembali melanjutkan.

Sore hari, sepulang sekolah, Sasuke memilih untuk pergi ke vila. Tidak disangka, Fugaku berada juga sedang berada di sana karena ada urusan pekerjaan. Padahal Sasuke berniat untuk menyendiri agar tidak bertemu sang ayah. Usai berganti baju, Sasuke pergi ke pantai. Duduk di gubuk yang penuh kenangan bersama sang ibu. Saat matahari mulai terbenam, Sasuke dikagetkan dengan kedatangan ayahnya. Fugaku datang dengan wajah datar. Duduk di samping Sasuke yang gugup luar biasa.

 _"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu,"_ ucap Sasuke menirukan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Fugaku menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang diam tak menjawab.

 _"Kau kesepian?"_

 _"Iya"._ Sasuke kecil menjawab.

 _"Ayah juga. Kau sayang padaku, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke kecil mengangguk mantap. _"Ya. Aku sangat sayang pada ayah"._

 _"Bagus. Ayah juga. Sekarang, mari kita lakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling menyayangi"._

Aku terdiam. Sasuke menunduk. Tangannya bergerak meremas tangannya sendiri. Kugenggam kedua tangan itu, merematnya kuat. Mencoba memberikan kekuatan padanya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan mata hitam yang berbinar ketakutan.

Sasuke kecil hanya bisa berteriak. Kedua tangan diikat dengan tali tambang yang dibawa oleh Fugaku. Kaus dan celana sudah lepas dari tubuh. Angin dingin membuat bulu berdiri. Tubuh dikecup di mana-mana. Kain terakhir di lepas. Sasuke memberontak. _Plak_. Pipi ditampar kuat. Sasuke menangis lebih keras. Ombak berdebur tak mau kalah. _Plak_. _Plak_. Pipi gembil memerah. Bukan karena tersipu, tapi karena tamparan keras. Fugaku mengumpat. Mengatakan bahwa Sasuke harus bertanggungjawab karena telah membuat Bibi Mikoto mati. Ereksi keras digesek pada lubang sempit. Sasuke menjerit tidak karuan. Ia dibobol. Dirojok dengan tidak manusiawi. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis. Menjerit memanggil Bibi Mikoto. _Plak_. Puting ditampar. Pedih. Sasuke menangis. Gerakan tidak manusiawi membuat rasa sakit yang hebat. Darah menetes di lantai gubuk. Sasuke kecil menoleh menatap pantai. Tangisnya hilang. Lelah menangis. Matanya meredup. Matahari tenggelam di kaki langit. Saat sinarnya hilang ditelan samudera biru, sesuatu telah mengisi perutnya dari dalam.

Selesai bercerita, Sasuke hanya bisa menunduk. Tangannya gemetar. Pun, tubuhnya juga. Aku terdiam. Menatap tubuhnya yang gemetar tidak karuan. Buru-buru, aku pindah duduk di sampingnya. Memeluk kepalanya erat, membuat isak tangis yang tadi kudengar lirih, kini mulai terdengar jelas. Kerongkonganku sakit. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Luka yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke sangatlah perih. Bila aku yang mengalaminya, mungkin aku memilih untuk bunuh diri.

"Semenjak itu ... ayah terus melakukannya. Dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk meninggalkan 'jejak' setelah melakukan itu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tidak ada tempat untukku. Lalu aku memilih untuk mengikuti alur cerita yang ayah buat. Jika dulu ayahku yang memaksa, sekarang aku yang memohon".

Aku mengusap pundaknya. Kini terungkap semuanya. Terungkap kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Kematian Bibi Mikoto membuat Fugaku mengurung Sasuke di rumah. Sasuke putus sekolah, terpaksa menjalani _homeschooling_ di vila. Fugaku kalap. Mengancam seluruh kerabat untuk tidak mengajak Sasuke pergi kemanapun. Semua foto yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke dimusnahkan. Fugaku yang hilang akal, melampiaskan kesedihan pada anaknya. Pelecehan terus terjadi, hingga Sasuke menanamkan sebuah alur yang penuh kebohongan di dalam dirinya. Kebohongan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kebohongan bahwa ia pantas mendapatkan semua perlakuan itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Begundal Busuk-**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya Sasuke. Masa lalunya sangat pilu. Hatiku perih mendengar cerita itu dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Setelah curahan hati Sasuke yang pertama, kami menjadi dekat. Sangat dekat. Berdasarkan cerita dan bukti yang ada. Sasuke positif mengalami beban psikologis yang berat. Kematian Bibi Mikoto sebenarnya sudah memberikan dampak yang besar pada kejiwaannya. Keadaan semakin parah setelah kasus pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh ayah kandungnya. Kondisi psikologis Sasuke menjadi terganggu. Kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan oleh Fugaku saat melecehkannya, tertanam hebat di dalam kepala. Perasaan bahwa ia tidak pantas diperlakukan seburuk itu hilang dan digantikan oleh kepasrahan.

Semua ini terjadi karena sejak awal, Sasuke sudah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kematian Bibi Mikoto. Hal inilah yang akhirnya membuat Sasuke merasa pantas menjadi pelampiasan napsu ayahnya. Ia yang membuat Bibi Mikoto mati, jadi ia yakin harus bertanggungjawab. Termasuk menangani napsu seksual sang ayah.

Parahnya, kepantasan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi pecandu seks. Lelaki pertamanya memang Fugaku. Semakin lama, timbul rasa tidak puas. Rasa ingin terus disakiti dan dipuaskan. Tidak hanya mengalami depresi sehingga fakta digantikan oleh fakta lain yang tidak benar, Sasuke pun mengalami kelainan seksual.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Buku dan kertas berserakan di meja kerja. Sasuke memang sudah bercerita, tapi masalah utama baru muncul. Bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkannya? Terapi biasa akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Sungguh, baru pertama kali ini aku mengalami kebingungan dalam membantu pasienku. Pintu diketuk, sosok Sai tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruanganku.

"Kau bertemu Sasuke?"

Aku memijat pelipisku. "Dia cerita?"

Sai memandangku dengan serius. Masa bodoh, aku sangat lelah.

"Tidak. Aku melihatmu bersamanya, tiga hari yang lalu".

Aku mengangguk. Ya, tiga hari sekali kami bertemu. Di mana saja. Di tempat yang Sasuke inginkan. Bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Membicarakan masa lalunya yang meyenangkan.

"Kau suka padanya?"

Aku membuka mataku. Menatap Sai yang masih berdiri di depan meja kerjaku. "Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh".

"Aku tidak".

Kami diam. Aku diam karena tidak mau mengungkit masalah itu.

"Dia menyukaimu".

"Dia hanya merasa nyaman, tidak lebih".

Sejujurnya, aku sudah tahu itu. Sikap Sasuke padaku mulai berubah. Tidak ada lagi Sasuke yang binal. Bila bersamaku, Sasuke akan menjadi lebih diam. Wajahnya mudah bersemu. Lalu saat aku menggenggam tangannya yang bergetar ketika bercerita tentang masa lalunya, ia akan menepis pelan dengan wajah merah. Usiaku sudah kelewat matang untuk mengetahui tanda-tanda orang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau yang membuatnya menyukaimu. Sudah kubilang jangan urusi dia".

"Aku hanya ingin membantunya".

Kutatap Sai dengan emosi. Mata hitam itu hanya membalas kalem.

"Kau ingin membantunya?" Aku menatap Sai lekat. Emosi masih memenuhi diriku. "jadilah seseorang yang selalu ada untuknya. Kau tahu masa lalu nya. Kau tahu bagaimana keluarga kami yang sesungguhnya".

"Aku menyerah untuk membantunya, karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang selalu dibutuhkannya. Aku takut. Bila suatu saat hari nanti aku di sisinya, aku akan meninggalkannya karena Paman Fugaku. Aku hanya akan menoreh luka baru untuknya".

Aku menunduk. Ucapan Sai ada benarnya. Mereka masih satu keluarga. Melanggar paman mengerikan seperti Fugaku memang tidak mudah. Aku paham mengapa Sai menyerah untuk membantu keluarganya sendiri, meskipun pekerjaannya sama sepertiku.

"Naruto", panggilnya. Aku mengangkat wajah. "tolong jaga dia. Sudah cukup ia merasakan kepahitan di dunia ini. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya menjadi Sasuke seperti dulu. Sasuke yang selalu disayang oleh Bibi Mikoto. Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana denganmu? Samakah rasamu dengannya? Kalau iya, segera datangi dia. Katakan yang sebenarnya".

Aku termangu. Semua ucapan Sai terngiang di dalam kepalaku. Apa yang kurasakan? Apa? Memang apa yang kurasakan terhadap Sasuke? Aku memang hanya ingin membantunya. Tidak lebih. Lalu kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihat Sasuke sedih mengingat masa lalunya? Kenapa aku merasa ingin menghabisi kepala rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha yang telah membuat Sasuke seperti ini? Kenapa?

Butuh setengah jam bagiku untuk menyadari semuanya.

Menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **-Drowning in the Deepest Ocean-**

 **.**

* * *

Namanya Sasuke. Umurnya delapan belas. Wajahnya manis saat sedang tersipu. Aku terus berterima kasih pada Sai yang telah membuatku sadar. Sabtu sore, aku datang ke vila keluarga Uchiha. Sai memberitahuku bahwa Sasuke memang tinggal di vila sejak kematian Bibi Mikoto. Jauh dari keluarga Uchiha yang sibuk di Konoha. Dua jam perjalanan. Aku sampai di vila pukul setengah lima. Saat aku bertanya kepada Juugo, ia bilang Sasuke sedang berada di pantai. Salah satu kebiasaannya. Tanpa ragu, aku menitipkan kunci mobilku pada Juugo dan berlari menuju pantai.

Lima belas menit menuju pantai, terasa seperti satu jam. Sekali lagi, waktu terasa sangat lambat bila aku merasa bersemangat. Kulewati undakan dengan buru-buru. Mengumpat pelan saat hampir terpeleset. Tidak, aku tidak akan terpeleset dan jatuh di undakan ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih terpuruk.

Langit kebiruan bercampur dengan sinar oranye. Lembayung paling indah yang pernah kulihat. Gubuk pinggir pantai terlihat sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sepatu pantofel bergesekan dengan pasir putih. Gemerisiknya membuat seseorang di balik gubuk itu terganggu.

"Juugo?"

Aku tersenyum saat sudah sampai di gubuk. Sasuke terlihat terkejut dengan kedatanganku.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aku mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Kulepas sepatu dan kaus kakiku. Pasir halus menggelitik telapak.

"Ingin bertemu denganmu," jawabku sambil menatap wajahnya yang perlahan memerah. Sasuke menunduk. Hanya gumaman yang terdengar.

"Sasuke".

"Hmm".

Kugenggam tangannya perlahan. Tubuh itu menegang sesaat. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatapku heran dengan pipi merah. Aku terkekeh pelan. Mengambil gerakan cepat namun lembut untuk mengecup bibir tipisnya.

"A—apa yang—

"Aku mencintaimu".

Iris jelaga itu membulat. Rona merah semakin jelas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari ke bibir pantai. Berdiri di depan ombak yang menggulung membasahi pasir. Mataku berbinar. Siluet Sasuke terlihat bersatu dengan matahari terbenam. Sangat indah. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menengadah. Aku tersenyum kecil. Kugulung celana kainku agar tidak terkena air laut. Lengan kemeja dilinting sampai siku. Aku berlari menyusul Sasuke.

Tubuh ramping itu ada di dalam pelukanku. Begitu hangat. Begitu pas menyatu dengan tubuhku. Sasuke terkekeh saat hidungku bertengger di lehernya, menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menempel di pori kulit. Matahari hampir terbenam sempurna. Gelap mulai merayap. Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Naruto".

"Ya?"

Hening beberapa detik. "Aku selalu menganggap diriku seperti matahari terbenam," ucapnya. Aku diam, mengelus perutnya yang rata sebagai tanda bahwa aku mendengarkan. "aku ingin seperti dia, menghilang karena lelah seharian menyinari bumi. Bersembunyi dari semua yang telah ia lewati sejak pagi hingga sore. Tenggelam di lautan bebas". Sasuke terkekeh. Tangannya mengelus tanganku yang masih memeluknya.

"Sasuke".

"Hmm".

"Apa kau mau seperti matahati itu?" Tanyaku, menunjuk matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam. Hanya sinar oranye yang nampak di permukaan laut yang gelap. "Apa kau mau tenggelam sepertinya?"

"Aku—

"Jika kau mau, aku siap menjadi lautan itu untukmu".

Sasuke menoleh. Mata kami bertemu. Ia terkejut. Pipinya merah, terlihat samar karena hari sudah gelap. Kuusap sisi wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Sasuke, seberat apapun masalahmu. Seperih apapun yang kau rasakan. Semenyeramkan apapun harimu, jika kau ingin tenggelam dan bersembunyi ... datanglah padaku. Aku akan bersamamu. Membantumu melewati semuanya. Menemanimu sampai kapanpun. Karena tidak ada salahnya kau memilih untuk tenggelam di dasar lautan yang paling dalam untuk bersembunyi. Semua orang butuh waktu itu untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, bila kau memilih untuk tenggelan di lautan, padaku, kau harus mampu terbit dengan cahaya yang lebih menyilaukan".

Iris hitam itu berbinar, berkaca-kaca. Sasuke berbalik. Memelukku dengan erat. Kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali. Kuusap punggungnya perlahan. Pelukan sedikit longgar. Kukecup sekali lagi bibir itu. Kecupan berubah menjadi lumatan. Gairah membumbung saat matahari sudah terbenam seutuhnya. Kugendong tubuh semampai itu ke dalam gubuk. Kain terbang mengudara. Angin dingin tak gentarkan napsu dunia. Tubuh Sasuke adalah tubuh terindah yang pernah kujamah. Saat kami menyatu, Sasuke menangis. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dipangkuanku. Sempit luar biasa sampai aku mendesahkan namanya. Membisikkan bahwa ia adalah lelaki paling menakjubkan.

Air mata kuusap. Saat aku bertanya kenapa dia menangis, ia jawab karena ia sangat bahagia. Gerakan semakin menggebu. Gairahku tinggi. Kubalik posisi. Sasuke mendesah keras. Namaku disebut dengan erotis. Liur meleleh langsung kuhisap. Cinta dan napsu memenuhi udara. Saat dia muncrat di perutnya sendiri, aku melenguh. Kuisi penuh tubuhnya. Kukecup dahi basahnya yang berkeringat. Wajahku diusap dengan sayang. Saat kutatap mata hitam itu, aku tidak lagi melihat kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu ... Naruto. Terima kasih."

Uchiha Sasuke. Matahari terbenam paling bahagia di dunia. Tenggelam sangat dalam kepada lautan biru. Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

.

-OWARI-

.

* * *

Author Note :

Halo! Ini adalah fict pertama di fandom Naruto dengan pair malexmale. Sebelumnya, saya pernah menjadi bagian dari fandom ini dengan nama pena yang lain. Fict ini saya berikan seutuhnya untuk **Apriyani601** , salah satu kawan saya di grup Fujodanshi di Line. Sebenarnya saya kurang ahli dibidang drama dan tema yang berat. Berhubung Yani meminta untuk dibuatkan fict dengan tema berat dn 'Sasuke tersiksa tapi berakhir bahagia', maka saya buatlah fict ini dengan banjir keringat.

Bagi yang bingung pekerjaan Naruto. Dia adalah psikiater, sama seperti Sai dan Shikamaru. Kantor tempat mereka bekerja memang kantor khusus untuk menangani orang-orang yang membutuhkan perawatan kejiwaan. Tenang saja, saya tahu kalian bingung dan berpikir "Hah? Emangnya ada kantor seperti itu?". Jawabannya adalah ... TIDAK ADA. Ini murni kreasi saya sendiri. Jadi ya, jangan terlalu dianggap serius. Anggap saja kantor seperti itu betulan ada. Atau bagi reader yang tahu kalau kantor seperti itu memang ada, tolong beritahu saya. Kita bagi-bagi info hahaha.

Di fict ini, Sasuke semacam terkena stres. Beban psikologis setahu saya ada dua macam, ada yang menyalahkan diri dan menjadi trauma terhadap kejadian yang membuat jiwanya terguncang (semacam mengalami ketakutan berlebihan) dan ada yang menyalahkan diri tetapi merasa pantas diperlakukan seperti kejadian yang membuat jiwanya terguncang. Nah, kasus Sasuke adalah yang kedua. Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya karena Mikoto mati. Fugaku menyalahkan Sasuke karena Mikoto mati. Secara alam bawah sadar, Sasuke jadi membenarkan semuanya dan merasa pantas jika Fugaku melakukan pelecehan terhadapnya. Seperti itu maksud dari fict ini. Untuk penyembuhannya, sebenarnya saya kurang tahu juga sih. Mungkin dengan terapi. Tapi kalau menurut saya, mungkin saja dengan menggali kembali masa lalu korban, menyusun ingatannya kembali dan menyakinkan bahwa apa yang telah terjadi itu bukan salahnya. Maka dari itu, di sini Naruto lebih banyak menanyakan masa lalu Sasuke.

Jujur saja, teori di atas itu hanya teori yang ada di dalam kepala saya. Kenyataannya saya tidak tahu. Sekali lagi, bila ada reader yang tahu kasus seperti ini. Bisa beritahu saya, biar saya lebih mengerti. Tapi ya, berhubung saya awam dengan masalah ini tetapi masih nekat memilih tema seperti ini, jadi yaa ... tolong maafkan bila ada sesuatu yang janggal dan sulit untuk dimengerti.

Akhir kata, semoga Yani suka dengan fict ini. Hasilnya memang kurang memuaskan, menurut saya pribadi. Maaf kalau terdapat banyak kesalahan dan tidak memuaskan Yani. Terimakasih sudah request fict ke saya ;)


End file.
